Generally, in a mobile telephone conversation involving two or more individuals, there can be commonly accepted cues for ending the conversation such as a period of silence or a communicative word or phrase such as “good-bye”. One party thus may disconnect without realizing that another party is still talking or wanting to talk, or may react too slowly once making such a realization. Generally, mobile telephones and networks in their conventional form are inadequate in preventing or forestalling such occurrences.